


Insanity

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Spike in the basement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

“Why’s Spike nuts?”

 

“Huh?” Buffy looked up from the student file she was perusing. Beat researching slimy demonoids. “What did you say?”

 

Dawn stared down at her sister. “Must be fascinating. Is that the pyro or the klepto? Cause I’m thinking, I could help with the klepto.”

 

“It’s the...” Buffy shut the file and lay it on the dining room table. “The none of your business. Did you ask me something?”

 

“Yeah.” Dawn sat on the chair beside her sister. “Spike. Why’d he go crazy? And where was he, anyway, all those months?”

 

Buffy picked a pencil sharpener off the table and concentrated on the already pointy end of her number two. “How would I know? Ask him.”

 

“Oh, right. Like that’ll get me a logical answer. Something like, ‘In the darkness, where evil shadows fall.’ Or, ‘Never Never Land. Sew my shadow back on, Wendy.’ By the way, he said that to me the other day. His Tinkerbell’s definitely missing its clanger.”

 

“It’s not funny, Dawn. It’s like he’s not even Spike anymore. It’s like he’s...”

 

“Broken?” Dawn shrugged. “So, did he like, go crazy and try to rape you, or try to rape you and go crazy?”

 

“Something like that.” Buffy pulled a blank piece of lined paper from the sheaf and pretended to make notes with her very sharp pencil.

 

“You know.” Dawn narrowed her eyes. “You know what’s wrong with him, and you haven’t told me.” She stood up and kicked the leg of her chair in frustration. “You’re doing it again.” Her eyes flashed with anger. “You’re blocking me out. Only telling me what you want me to know. I’m sick of it!” she shouted.

 

Buffy’s voice was calm and quiet. “It’s Spike’s business.”

 

“What business?” Dawn threw up her hands. “He doesn’t have business. He’s insane!”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“Calm down.” Dawn’s eyes filled with tears. “You want me to calm down.” Her voice was choked. “Then explain it to me.” She sat beside her sister. “Explain how my best friend could try and rape my sister. How he could hurt the woman he claims to love so much.” She pressed her fingers together until they turned red. “Explain how someone so smart, so together, could fall apart. How he could go crazy.” Her tears splashed on her fingers. “Explain it, Buffy. Oh, please explain it. Cause I don’t understand it at all.”

 

Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister. “I want to understand myself. Some of it’s my fault. Some of it’s him. But I promised not to tell.” She was crying, too. “He’ll tell you, when he’s ready. I know he will.” She stroked her sister’s hair. “He loves you, Dawn. And he’ll never hurt you. Or me.”

 

“I miss him, Buffy.”

 

“I know.” She thought, 'So do I.'


End file.
